<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by Evilbananas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229352">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbananas/pseuds/Evilbananas'>Evilbananas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbananas/pseuds/Evilbananas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza surprises him for his birthday, but Roy was not expecting what she gave him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye &amp; Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi hello please enjoy this smut I wrote until 2am</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was his birthday and she said she had something special planned for him. Although, he never thought it'd be this. She had him spread eagle tied to the four posts of the bed, effectively rendering him immobile. She even tied a blindfold around his eyes, a small black piece of silk she got with the ropes. He pulled hard at the ties around his wrists, trying to break free but to no avail.</p><p>“R-Riza..” He stuttered, “Please, I-I can’t-” She had him at the brink of coming for the fourth time already. Before he could cum, she would pull off of him after relentlessly riding him. Now she just stroked his ever hard erection slowly, putting him at ease slightly, but not enough to get him off. </p><p>“What do you say, sir?” She asked teasingly, gripping the base of him hard. She heard him yelp and felt his body jolt at the pressure.</p><p>“Please, please, please, I’ll say it a thousand times, I’ll beg you until my face turns blue, I don’t know what else to say, I just have to- Ah!” His strained voice tumbled out the words, practically stumbling over each word. He yelled when her hand swiped over his overly sensitive tip. Rubbing the ever present precum around his slit. </p><p>She’ll give it to him, she thought he wouldn’t last this long. She stared fondly at his achingly erect cock, it was developing a purple hue from the constant denied release. His body was sweaty and his arm muscles bulged when he pulled at the restraints. She felt bad for him, maybe she’ll finally give him what he wants, but she won’t tell him that. She let go of his cock, crawling her way up his body. She kissed his lips sweetly and dragged her head over to his ear. “I’ll give you the option,” her fingers pressed all the sensitive spots she knew he had, “do you want to cum in me? In my mouth? My chest..my stomach…” She trailed off, giving him the list of options that seemingly had no end. She felt him twitch at each suggestion, so riled up at the thought of releasing she honestly had no idea which one he’d pick.</p><p>His Adam's apple bobbed at the first suggestion, and his body got even warmer as she kept the list going. He cut her off, “Mouth, please…” He said desperately, teeth grit. He prayed to whatever God there was, maybe even all of them, that this wasn’t a trick question.</p><p>“If that's what you wish for.” She said over his lips, kissing him quickly. She fell back to his groin, legs straddling his knees. She brought her hair to one side, tickling his skin momentarily as her other hand gripped the base of him. She heard him beg a soft “Please..” when she took her time. She wanted to put him out of his misery, his face was all flushed and muscles tense. She took him in her mouth, bringing her lips down to the base taking all of him in. </p><p>“Ah!” He yelled when she took him all in one go. He felt her tongue flatten against him and her head start to bob up and down. He really didn’t know how long he’d last, but he didn’t really care about that right now. All he focused on was the sensations her mouth was giving him. He desperately wanted to free his hand and bury his fingers in her hair. He didn’t have that luxury right now however so he just strained against the ties on his wrists. </p><p>Heavy moans and rapid breaths fell from his open mouth, silently begging for her to stay there and let him finally cum. She did what he wanted, she stayed there sucking the life out of his cock. He was close, really close, and she could tell from a mile away.</p><p>“Riza, I-I’m close...please, please-” A loud, guttural sound escaped him as his head thrashed from side to side. She placed her hand on his thigh to let him know she wasn’t going anywhere this time. Her other hand came to grip at his balls, giving him that extra push he needed.</p><p>He all but exploded in her mouth, his hips bucked wildly while loud screams left his throat. Relentlessly, he pulled at the restraints, trying to ground himself to anything to stay on earth. After every scream, a ragged breath followed, trying to get oxygen back in his lungs. She milked him of everything he had, finally in a state of bliss he longed for this entire night. He felt her pull off him, mouth leaving him with a defined pop. She rubbed along his softening length, trying to get everything she could. </p><p>She watched his body relax back into the mattress, chest heaving and mouth open. She had his now soft penis in her hands, she pointed it up again and ran her tongue along his tip. She felt him flinch at that, releasing a pained sound.</p><p>“Riza, no, no I can’t. That’s enough I can’t- Ah! Ah!” He tried to jerk his hips away, the sensations way too much for his overly sensitive penis. He breathed a sigh of relief when she released him, letting his dick rest on his lower stomach. </p><p>She crawled back up his body again, going to move the blindfold from his eyes. She lifted up one side of it, watching his eye find her face. He was utterly beautiful, face fully flushed, breathing ragged, eyes half closed, and head thrown back. The look on his face sent a hunger down into her loins. She pulled the cloth fully off his eyes so he could see her, eyes transfixed on her hand which held some of his cum on it. He watched her as she brought her hand up to her lips to lick the white substance off. Never taking her eyes off of his, she put one finger in her mouth after the other, cleanly getting rid of the mess. He groaned at that, she knew what that did to him but she still did it anyway. He picked up on the all knowing smirk on her lips, clearly ready for the next event. </p><p>“Now, since you were so good with the last event, you deserve a reward.” Her hands rested at his shoulders, rubbing soothing circles into his strained muscles. He looked at her with the question in his eyes, “What?” She didn’t think he actually had the energy to speak but he didn’t need to, they could have an entire conversation with just their eyes anyway. Riza dropped her head to the crook of his neck, sucking on the skin there leaving a light hickey. </p><p>He groaned at the contact, feeling her lips leave him to mutter something against his skin. “You get to witness me get myself off.” He heard her whisper huskily against his jaw. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. She crawled off him and he watched her naked form go to the corner of the room. She pushed the arm chair over there to the foot of the bed, sitting down and bringing her legs up next to her. He tilted his head to the side so he could see her, a perfect view of her from his vantage point. Her hand went up to swipe through her folds, he could see her glistening arousal from where he was. What she did to him earlier was clearly a turn on for her. </p><p>Fingers easily sliding through herself, she brought her middle finger to tease her clit, rubbing it in quick circles. Breath a bit ragged, she made eye contact with him; “Now, should I imagine this is you doing this to me? Or should I just get off on the fact that you’re watching me?” She asked deviously, she saw his eyes get a bit wider, the look he gave her screaming “Me.” She smirked at his slightly agape mouth and the eyes watching her hungrily. Her head tilted to the side, resting her head on the back of the chair, eyes closed. </p><p>Her fingers never dropped pace, easily rubbing circles against her engorged clit. Her other hand came up to palm at her breasts, pinching a nipple in between her thumb and forefinger. She moaned lightly, knowing it’d go straight to his groin. Picking up the pace a little, she switched to her other breast and turned her head to the other side.</p><p>The column of her neck was exposed, and he would give anything to get out of these restraints and go suck on her skin until it was covered in patches of black and blue. He watched her fingers play at her clit, seeing her chest heave a bit faster at the rapidly growing pleasure she was giving herself. His breath got caught in his throat at what he heard. She moaned a bit louder into the still air, speaking in the whining way she knew did things to his hormones.</p><p>“Roy…” She said breathlessly, “please, go faster… I need you…” she trailed off, head thrown back a bit more. Riza didn’t even have to open her eyes to know that she was wreaking havoc on his body. She would bet money that his dick was twitching right now, face flushed again battling with the restraints. Her fingers moved quicker, teetering on the precipice of her own orgasm. She really wanted to feel the stretch of his cock in her, but that would ruin the fun for now. Thinking about him intently watching her and fantasizing about his dick in her, made her moan louder. Almost at her orgasm, she moaned his name over and over, “Roy..Roy..Roy!” She came, hand gripping at the arm of the chair as her other hand helped her ride out her orgasm. Slowly opening her eyes, she turned her head to look at him.</p><p>He saw her unravel, body tense and hips buck lightly. Her hand never stopped teasing herself. When she moaned out his name in succession a husky groan left his own lips. His dick was half hard now, looking at her beautifully flushed face with bedroom eyes looking right at him. They stayed staring at each other for what felt like hours. In reality, he knew it must have only been a few minutes, but they were both caught up in the post masterbation episode hungrily looking at each other for more.</p><p>“Get me out of here.” He said in a low commanding tone, eyes boring straight into hers.</p><p>A part of her wanted to keep him like that just for fun. To have her way with him again and again. But a bigger part of her told her to untie him, because something within that part of her told her she was about to have the best sex of her life. She rose from the chair crawling onto the bed. She started on his ankles, untying them one after the other. She saw the anticipation on his face as she crawled her way up his body to one of his wrists. Not a second after she released his wrist, his hand shot out to grip tightly at her hip. She gasped at the sudden pressure on her skin but if she were honest, she wasn't that surprised. He’s been tied up this entire time not able to touch her. After she untied his other wrist, both of his hands came up to hold her jaw on either side. He kissed her with a fierceness she doesn’t think he's ever shown before. Immediately, he flipped them in one swift motion, effectively trapping her body between his and the bed.</p><p>He roughly made his way across her skin, hands gripping her hips tightly. His mouth found purchase at her neck, finally able to leave the marks he desperately wanted to leave on her earlier. His teeth bit and sucked at her exposed throat, leaving marks in places she won’t be able to cover up. Something they didn’t have the luxury of doing but he would deal with the consequences later. He felt the vibrations of her low moans on his lips. Her fingers gripped tightly at his hair, pulling at the strands painfully. He barely noticed though, his mind too caught up in leaving marks all over her. </p><p>He was possessive about certain things, but most importantly his possessiveness for her was at the very top of his short list. He left these deep purple marks across her body to let whoever saw them know that she was his. She was taken and no one else could have her. Granted, he would do all in his power for no one to see her like that anyway. Every part of her, patch of skin, hair on her head, was his and his alone. And she knew the same went for her. Every part of him was hers, they were two halves and if one wasn’t there, there was no point to them existing separately. She even said it herself in that dingy corridor. If he died, she would kill herself too. To put it simply. He was pulled from his thoughts when she lifted his face from her chest to look him in the eyes. He saw the unspoken question in her gaze, “What are you thinking about?” His eyes softened a bit, he leaned in to kiss her sweetly and take her breath away. When they pulled apart, he said against her lips, “You’ve awoken a part of me that I don’t know if you’ll like.” He said with an underlying darkness to his tone. </p><p>Knowing exactly what he was getting at, she shot back with the same darkness “Don’t worry, I like it rough. Sir..”</p><p>His lips curled into a devilish grin, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you lieutenant.” He attacked her breasts with his mouth, moving down her torso to her stomach. Sucking on her taut abs, he felt her nails dig into the skin of his shoulders. He welcomed the slight pain, digging his shorter nails into the skin of her hips in retaliation. </p><p>She moaned at the simultaneous rounds of slight pain. His nails a welcomed reprieve from his teeth.</p><p>He pulled back from her, eying his handiwork. Her hands were still in his hair, breath slightly ragged. He took in the faint blush across her cheeks and how it dusted her skin prettily. His eyes raked across her body, noticing the uneven splotching of colors across her body. Some patches were already a deep purple while some were just out of the blooming red stage. </p><p>“You know, I’m going to have to hide these somehow when we go into work this week. It seems unfair that you don’t have to hide anything.” She said devilishly. It was Saturday so her body still had two days to heal, but still, the marks he left on her neck would be especially hard to hide. Hopefully no one would notice if she wore a different turtleneck, one that covered her neck a bit more. Havoc might notice, but he gives them shit all the time anyway. Roy just wore a shit eating grin on his face, entirely proud of his work. </p><p>“Oh no what will ever happen to me?” He asked in mock horror, fingers gripping her hips tighter again.</p><p>She pulled his head down so her lips were right at his ear. “You know how you can make it up to me?” She inclined.</p><p>“Mm?” He hummed in return.</p><p>“I want you to slam me up against that wall, and fuck me until I can’t breathe.” She said in a low sultry voice. </p><p>He could have sworn he heard wrong, but in this proximity there's no way he could have. He pulled back a bit and looked at her incredulously. Now she was the one wearing the shit eating grin. He doesn’t know why it took him so long for the synapses to fire in his brain, but the second they did he moved off the bed in no time flat. He bent down to scoop her up like she weighed nothing. He heard her laugh in his ear when he stood them upright. It was a genuine and free laugh that sounded like she was having the time of her life. Doing as she asked, in a few long strides he was at the wall adjacent to the bed. He slammed her into it, hands firmly hooked under her thighs. He could hear the breath leave her lungs on impact while her legs came up to tightly wrap around his hips. Pinning her there with his hips, he thrust his cock in between her folds for lubrication. </p><p>She buried her face in the crook of his neck, dragging her nails down his back. She’d be damned if he was coming out of this without a scratch. </p><p>He sucked in a breath at the onslaught of pain, her sharp nails consistantly scratching down his skin. With no warning he pounded into her. </p><p>She wasn’t ready for the intense stimulation immediately. She screamed into the side of his neck, biting down hard on his rapidly beating pulse. She vaguely felt him groan at that, all she could focus on was the rapid snapping of his hips into her. He filled her nicely, loving the stretch his dick provided her. Her walls clamped around him in response to her steadily climbing orgasm. She moaned his name, “Roy…” crashing her lips to his. His mouth attacked hers with the same fervour, teeth clashing and tongues battling. She sucked on his bottom lip, quickly biting it when he hit that spot deep inside her. Her head pulled back, thumping against the wall and tasting blood in her mouth. She didn’t know if it was his or hers but she really didn’t care at this point, this entire fuck session was just pleasurable pain.</p><p>Both of their breaths were ragged at this point, trying to keep up with the pace of the other. Riza’s hips had been quickly matching his ruthless pace, dragging her nails through his scalp and the other hand down his back. Roy kept hitting her G spot with the angle he was at. Both of their orgasms were quickly approaching but Roy had a devious little plan up his sleeve. </p><p>Roy unhooked one of his hands from the death grip he had on her thighs and brought it to tease her clit. Her head was already against the wall, but her body hunched forward a bit at the unexpected contact on her clit. She launched her head back into the wall, screaming a loud “Fuck!” Her arms wrapped around his shoulders while her body started to wrap around his. He heard her panting in his ear, “Fuck, Roy, I-I’m gunna-” He didn’t give her the chance to finish her sentence however. He pulled out of her faster than when he entered her.</p><p>All of the breath seemed to leave her lungs while her eyes shot open. She felt utterly empty and unsatisfied. She heard him chuckle a bit darkly off to the side, once she realized what happened she shot her face so quickly into his line of sight. “Hey!” She whined, “What was that for!” </p><p>To him, she looked like a child who was just told they couldn’t have something they wanted. Her cheeks were puffed out, face flushed with a little bit of anger but he knew it was mostly from their activities. She eyed him with a scowl, hands coming up to pound on his back. Not enough to hurt him, just enough to get her point across. </p><p>“Roy!” She whined, reaching for his painfully erect cock. She knew what he was doing and why he was doing it, but looking at the evidence, he couldn’t keep this up for long. He had already been denied multiple orgasms by her hand, he was a strong man but not strong enough to deny himself multiple orgasms. She just had to entice him. He was laughing at her and her antics, chuckling softly into the air between them. She vowed to wipe that smirk right off his face. He deflected her hand to his cock seemingly knowing her plan. Although, the way their bodies were, her crotch was still very close to his. She grabbed his face looking him in the eyes seriously, she was not fucking around right now. The look she gave him stopped his laughing immediately, he resembled a deer in the headlights. In a flash, she crushed her mouth to his, hungrily kissing him. In the second he was caught off guard, she ground her hips into his, rocking into his erection.</p><p>He groaned deeply into her mouth, his plan backfiring. He thrust his hips into hers, following her rapid pace. As quickly as she smashed her mouth to his, she took it away just as fast. His eyes opened and her eyes were just as serious, if not more, than before.</p><p>“Fuck me. Now.” She said sternly, elongating the “o” in “now.”</p><p>“Y-yes ma’am.” He said on instinct, being on Riza’s bad side was a rarity for him thankfully. But, when he was, in all honesty, he was scared of her. Especially right now when his dick was between them, he didn’t want to think of the possible consequences if he didn’t obey her right now. He leaned in to kiss her lips and appease her slightly. While he kissed her his hand grabbed his dick and guided himself into her again. To make sure he didn’t end up on her shit list, he pounded into her harder than he was last time. He felt her moan into his neck, breathing out a sigh of relief that he’d tamed the beast at least for now.</p><p>She felt a sense of pride that she got him to be this scared. He wields the most destructive alchemy in the world, the only one of his kind, and he didn't even need to use transmutation circles anymore. He was quite possibly one of the most powerful beings on this side of the world, yet the only thing that makes him this scared is her. She hid her smirk as she moaned into his neck. With just a look and a few words, he was fucking her the hardest he ever has. His poor abs, but oh well he needed the exercise she surmised. </p><p>The tension was building in their loins again. Roy was going hard and he couldn’t keep this up much longer. He felt her nails rake through his hair again, pleased at the little shivers it sent down his spine. He made sure to hit her spot again and again, he wanted her to cum first and watch her unravel before him. His hand made its way to her clit again rubbing at it furiously. </p><p>She screamed into his chest, forehead resting on his collarbone. She knew he could tell she was going to fold any second now, “Don’t you dare.” She growled into the space between them. She challenged him to pull out again but she knew he wouldn’t. She had him scared shitless right now. Her hands fell to his back, clawing at it as the ripples of her orgasm started. She bit down hard at the crook of his neck to muffle her screams. </p><p>He groaned loudly at all the sensations he was feeling at once; the nails digging into the skin of his back, her teeth embedded in his skin, the soreness in his core from thrusting so hard, and of course the fluttering of her walls around his cock. He splayed his hands against the wall in one final push, “Riza…” He moaned as he came, carrying out the “a” in her name. He started to cum while she was on her come down, he helped her ride it out as he continued to thrust into her. Soon his hips slowed and eventually stopped as their harsh breathing puffed out onto each other's skin. It was all he could do to not collapse right there and take her with him. He used what strength he had left in his legs to push them up against the wall so they would stay upright.</p><p>As their breathing slowed to a normal pace, he hooked his hands under her again and in a last effort of strength, he pulled them from the wall and unelegantly flopped them onto the bed. They landed on their sides, he pulled her close to him and slipped his limp penis out of her. His cum pooled out of her landing on the sheets. He had to do laundry anyway but he’d worry about it tomorrow. There was no way he could do anything right now except lay there with her. Their eyes found each other, satisfaction splayed across their faces. </p><p>She felt full and sated, ready to sleep for the next few days. She knew they would be sore tomorrow and covered in marks. The way he gripped her thighs earlier she wouldn’t be surprised if there were bruised handprints on her legs. She didn’t particularly care though. That was the best sex of her life. She gazed into his eyes for a while and he gazed back. They both had stupid grins on their faces but they couldn’t help it. He brought her head closer to his, placing a kiss on top of her head. </p><p>“I love you.” He murmured into her hair.</p><p>She tilted her head up to see his face again, smiling that goofy grin she reserved only for him. Leaning in towards his neck, she kissed the bite mark she left on him from earlier. “I love you too.” Affection seeping deep into her tone.</p><p>A few moments of comfortable silence passed, she took the opportunity. “But, if you ever try that shit again, I will shoot you.” She said with a bit of seriousness but chuckled lightly at her own teasing.</p><p>He let out a true laugh at that, not doubting her for a second. Flopping onto his back he said to the ceiling, “There’s no getting past you huh?” Looking at her out of the corner of his eye when he finished.</p><p>With all of the strength she could muster, she moved over to rest her head on his chest as his arm came to curl around her. “Well I’m your right hand and your bodyguard for a reason, I have to be and always am one step ahead of you.” She chuckled against his skin, hand splaying across the scar on his abdomen.</p><p>“I guess you’re right, and I’m always grateful. I can’t count how many times you’ve saved my ass.” He kissed her forehead lovingly, trying to put all of his emotions behind that sentence. He wanted her to know how much he truly cared for her. On the job but also outside of it. They may not be able to be public right now, but the day will come and then she will truly be his queen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>